Fright Nite
by SoLivia
Summary: "Bowl 'E' Rama" is the setting for this story. This is an orignal because I didn't rewrite the epsiode. I did take an few lines to put in my story. If you have seen the ep. you will know the lines.
1. Cast List

FRIGHT NITE:

by: NewBedforder

WHERE: BOWL 'E' RAMA

GUEST: 

Caitlin

Griffin

Brett

Jordan

Nadia

Taylor

COSTUME:

SQUILL

conspicuously:

Caitlin

Griffin

Unknown Conspicuously:

Jim

Dori

Third Unknown Conspicuously:

Claire 

Convict:

Pettibone Felix Wentworth

*** This is just the beginning of an story that I will be posting bit by bit. I want to say that in the prologue at the end I put in the Caitlin's voice overtone about birthdays. This is the original creation from the writers of "Caitlin's Way". 

This is an original story by me taken from the episode "Bowl 'E' Rama." I have taken an few lines and if you have seen the episode you will know which lines are taken from the show. But for the rest of the fan fiction it is originally from me. 


	2. Prolgue ...

It was just your typical crisp October afternoon when Griffin pulled into his parking space in front of his new job at the 'Bowl 'E' Rama.' He opened his door and got out of his car awkwardly because he was wearing his squill costume. And with the huge tail behind him he had to drive to town with the trail sticking out of his door. 

  
  


His second cousin opened her door also and got out complaining. "I can't believe you couldn't get his car into fifth gear Giff. You are always bragging that this ol' car can zoom." 

  
  


"Lay off Caitlin. It was hard to drive wearing this thing." Griffin pointed his furry hands down his body at the brown squill outfit.

  
  


Caitlin just rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses is all I hear from you Griffin Lowe." 

  
  


Griffin's only replay was an smirk and an roll of his eyes back. 

  
  


"Hey there's Jorden." Caitlin smiled at the site of their new friend. "Hey Jorden."

  
  


Jorden an African American rapper who just moved to High River from the city an few months ago smiled as he noticed Caitlin. He jogged over to her and stopped short and smirked at Griffin. "Hey Griff I see you are ready to gather nuts."

  
  


"Lay of Jorden." Griffin rolled his eyes. His friends always made fun of him while he was in the squill outfit. *I don't mind much really. At least I have an job and an car. Can't say that about the rest of the group.* "Anyway I best get in side my boss will be mad if I'm late. See you later."

  
  


"See you when you get off Griff." Caitlin smiled and waved at her cousin and watched him waddle to the front door of 'Bowl 'E' Rama'. After Griffin walked into the bowling alley Caitlin turned back and noticed an frown on Jorden's face. "What are you so bummed about?"

  
  


"Small town; noting to do. Here we are on an Saturday hanging out at the mall. Like that's all there is to do in this town." Jorden frowned at his surroundings.

  
  


"Oh please Jorden there are plenty of things to do around here beside hang out at the mall. What's really eating you?" Caitlin knew her friend was upset about something else.

  
  


Jorden waved his hand around and brought his head side to side and said "Aww it's nothing. It's just my birthday today."

  
  


"Really I didn't that. Happy birthday." Caitlin smiled. 

  
  


"Yea thanks." Jorden said as he leaned against an red pick up truck. 

  
  


"I take it by your frown that the people who knew forgot." Caitlin said softly.

  
  


"Who cares anyway." Jorden stood back up straight "I'm gonna go by some CD's. Wanna come?" 

  
  


"Na I have an few things I need to do. See ya later." Caitlin smiled and watched Jorden go the music store. *Your birthday .. I mean you wait and wait for it expecting two suns to rise on your big day and miracles to happen. And than it arrives and everyone forgets. I remember what that was like. But hey I just had a cool birthday. Maybe I can pass it on."

  
  


*** Opening Credits Roll ***

  
  



	3. Getting suplies for the party

Caitlin walked into the "Bowl 'E" Rama" an few minutes later with an smirk on her face as she watched Griffin waddling around in the squill costume. She snapped her fingers. "That's it. I know how to make Jordan's birthday great." She turned back and went back outside.

  
  


Once she got outside she went to Griff's car and opened the passenger side and she took her backpack off her back and she sat down with her feet staying out the door. She opened her backpack and grabbed the cell phone that Jim and Dori were nice enough to buy her when she first came to live with the Lowes'. *Now that there is trust. Why I could have used this phone to buy drugs or gotten out of dodge. Well good thing I don't do drugs but when I first arrived here last year I would have done everything underneath the sun to leave.* Caitlin shook her head and leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes as she thought first about her mother, than the foster homes, living on the street and than the Lowes'. *My family.* Caitlin opened her eyes once more and smiled. "Yea my family. That's what they are family."

  
  


Caitlin lifted the phone up and reminded herself on the reason why she was sitting in Griff's car. She pushed the talk button and punched in seven numbers. She put the phone to her ear and grinned when Brett picked up the line. "Hey Brett; party at "Bowl 'E' Rama" after closing time."

  
  


"What are you talking about Caitlin. There is no way Mr. Hogget would ever let us." Brett said doubtfully.

  
  


"He doesn't have to know silly." Caitlin said with an slight smirk. 

"Yes he does." Brett said.

  
  


"He lets Griffin close for him now." Caitlin said in an patient tone.

  
  


"So. Why is it that you want to have an illegal party and past curfew never less?" Brett asked with some amusement in his voice.

  
  


"Jordan's birthday." was all Caitlin said.

  
  


"Shot I forgot it was his B.D. All right Caitlin I'm in." Brett said.

  
  


"I knew you would be." Caitlin said softly.

  
  


"I'm always there for you Caitlin you know that." Brett said equally softly.

  
  


"So ummm I'm gonna get the party plans taken care of here at my end; would you call Nadia and Taylor and tell them about it. Just them ok. I don't want this party getting out of hand." Caitlin said back in her normal voice.

  
  


"Sure not an problem Caitlin." Brett said back in his normal voice. *I wonder if she realizes I care for her more than an friend. If I wasn't going out with Taylor than perhaps I would take an shot with her.* 

  
  


"Hey thanks Brett." Caitlin smiled at her end of the phone.

  
  


"Bye." Brett said.

  
  


"See you later." Caitlin said.

  
  


Both teenagers hung up their phones.

  
  


Caitlin slapped the cell against her leg and grinned. "Item A taken care of. Item B coming right up." She put her cell back into her back pack and got out of Griff's car and shut the door behind her. She walked toward the music store on an mission.

  
  


********

  
  


Once inside the music store Caitlin spied Jordan on the far side with headphones over his ears and his head popping to the music.

  
  


*Rap no doubt.* Caitlin grinned and walked down the Rap section of the store and quickly spied the CD's she wanted. She walked down the country, soundtracks, rock 'n' roll, oldies and found the CD's she wanted. She walked up to the counter to be ranged up by the nice looking young clerk.

  
  


"Hello beautiful." The sixteen year old male flirted with her.

  
  


"Hello. Please just the CD's I'm so not in the mood to be flirted with." Caitlin rolled her eyes and looked totally bored.

  
  


"What is you number baby. I'll call you sometime and you and I can go out and party." The male said sexy.

  
  


"Thanks but no thanks." Caitlin shook her head and pointed at the CD's.

  
  


The clerk began to ring the CD's up. "Come on baby you and I will have such and good time. I can tell right away that you are an fast loving chick."

  
  


"Please. Don't you even have an original line?" Caitlin asked. She took out her wallet waiting for the total to come up.

  
  


"Baby that will be $80.89" the clerk was still trying to get Caitlin's attention.

  
  


Caitlin payed for the CD's and watched as the clerk put them in an bag and handed them to her.

  
  


"If you ever change your mind let me know ok baby?" the clerk looked into Caitlin's eyes and searched them to see if he made an impact.

  
  


Caitlin choose not to say anything and she turned her back and was relieved to see Jordan still at the far end of the store. She walked out of the store and smirked at the dumb way the clerk flirted with her. *He is so not my type.*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
